The case of the 7 murders
by dramionelover1996
Summary: "Hermione" and Draco are both aurors and are both assigned to a case. But there is a secret past that holds "Hermione" from trusting him again.
1. AN Must Read to Understand!

**Hey guys, this is a note to all of my readers….YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING MY actual story otherwise you will NOT UNDERSTAND!**

**My pairing is a dramoine but I didn't want to change any major parts to the harry potter book so the main character Victoria looks like hermoine, acts like her is almost exactly like her except for that Victoria is a slytherin and is a pureblood (Prince family), she is also against the blood prejudice.**

**Thank you and hope you enjoy it**

~Lovetheseries


	2. Chapter 1- the Assignment

Hi guys. Sorry for not putting up the first chapter for a long time. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

~~~3rd Person Narrator~~~

"You have your auror meeting in 5 minutes, Victoria!" reminded Kendra, her secretary.

Victoria groaned internally while she exited her office. She hated the auror meetings since they were extremely boring and the only cases available were merely about some Death Eater wannabes that needed to be rounded up. Though this was good news, it still had disappointed her since she only got this second job because her first job because being the owner of a successful company means very little workload. So therefore she made her main job an auror and only went to her company on Wednesdays.

She apparated in front of the muggle building, where, through the toilet, she entered the ministry of magic. She was walking towards the meeting room when someone called her name.

"Victoria! Wait up!" she turned around, her eyes falling on the Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Seamus! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you? How is Prince Industries going?"

"It's great! Do you know what the meeting is about?"

" I reckon it's the same old thing"

"Actually it's not." She turned to see Dean Thomas on the other side of her. "It's about the 3 suicides that have taken place so far."

"Wait what suicides?" Victoria didn't have time in this morning to read the Daily Prophet since she overslept.

"John Havervick, Zoe Accrington, Malcolm Baddock all have committed suicide a day a part from each other. Both Zoe and Malcolm were former Slytherins. But John was a Hufflepuff. So it had nothing to do with the after effects of war."

"Then why are we investigating if it's just about the suicides?"

"Because they aren't normal suicides. All three of them died in the randomest of places and were living very successful and happy lives. Also —"

"I'm pretty sure that's why we have a meeting, Thomas. You aren't trying to take Potter's job are you?" Malfoy interrupted, smirked as a blush slowly spread across Dean's face. I chuckled and entered the conference room.

We settled in and quieted down for Harry to start. We started to debrief the case and it turned out Dean was right. The suicides were queer since the victims were rich and content and all their family members were certainly surprised. They all had committed suicide in an abandoned muggle parking lot or in an abandoned, worn down house. Also they all had the same spell inflicted on them. It wasn't a killing spell but some dark magic spell that hasn't been figured out yet. But the victims were not personally connected.

"All of you in this room will be a part of the investigation but the main investigation team names will be sent by owl. See you next week or some of you tomorrow." Harry concluded. We all got up and started to exit the room, excitedly chatting about the confusing case.

Victoria exited the muggle looking building and apparated straight to her huge penthouse. Though she had inherited the Prince manor, she preferred to live in smaller living space since she lived alone.

~~~ Victoria's Point of view~~~

I plopped down on my couch, letting loose my wild curly hair. Today was unusually hectic at the company and I was having a splitting head ache since the morning. I sighed reviewing the day's events, my body tensing at the thought of her encounter of Malfoy. I always prided myself in not showing her feelings about Malfoy and keeping a cool composure as if we only knew each other as classmates and nothing had happened. It made my blood boil at the thought that he didn't even seem to care or feel remorse of what he did. I helped him and he merely threw it back in my face. _I am bloody idiot if things like that get to me._ I shook my head attempting to shake the thoughts out of my mind. I had better things to do than get mad at prats like him.

I got up from the couch, took a long relaxing bath and fixed myself some dinner. I was starting to eat when an owl pecked on my window. I opened the window to let the owl in and carefully took the letter.

It read:

_Dear Miss Victoria Prince,_

_We have elected you to be a part of the investigative team for the three _

_suicide cases that has taken place. This team is made up of two people _

_including you. Your partner will be Draco Malfoy—_

"WHAT!?"

….

**That's all. I was a little hesitant to make Victoria a Slytherin and a Pureblood. Please give me your feedback and anything that you may want to change or add or suggest or ANYTHING! The next chapter will only show up after 10 reviews. I am not trying to be mean but I want to see what you guys think about the chapter. Thxs!**


End file.
